


obsession.

by sickbihhh



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Gangbang, Knotting, Other, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickbihhh/pseuds/sickbihhh
Summary: noct's always wondered what it was like to do something he wasn't allowed to do.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Megaloclaw, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Other(s), Noctis Lucis Caelum/Sabertusk, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Voretooth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	obsession.

His body shook with excitement. Noctis had managed to convince his friends that he wanted to go on a hunt by himself - a bunch of voreteeth, didn’t they think he could handle that? Guilt tripping really  _ does _ get you places fast - and now here he was, standing just on the edge of the empty clearing in the middle of the dense forest. He could see the pack of not just dozens of voreteeth, but several sabertusks and what looked like a handful enormous megaloclaws.

Noct smiled. He wasn’t going to slay these beasts just yet. He was going to have a little fun with them before he killed them.

He checked his surroundings to make sure he was completely alone. The forest was so dense, and he was so far into its depths, that it was basically guaranteed he wouldn’t be found out, but paranoia made him triple check, just to be sure. Then, he slowly undressed.

Noctis gently untied his shoes and set them aside. He wasn’t going to put them in the Armiger, lest Ignis reach in and find them there, then worry. He then stripped himself of his jacket, shirt, shorts, and finally his underwear. Even though the thick canopy of the trees obscured the light to the point where it was almost dark, and these animals wouldn’t care either way, he still felt a shiver of self-consciousness run up his spine at the feeling of being completely bare out in the open.

He stepped into the clearing, naked as the day he was born, catching the immediate attention of all the animals in the clearing. Heart beating, Noct slowly stepped towards the middle, all the beasts keeping their eyes trained on him.

The attention was addicting, the grass on his bare feet refreshing, and the low rumbling of the monsters exciting, He could feel his dick slowly coming to attention, but paid it no mind. It wasn’t what he was coming here for today.

Once he reached the center, he locked eyes with the closest animal he saw, a voretooth. He gently laid himself down on his back and reached between his legs, sticking two fingers up his ass completely dry.

The burn was overwhelming, but completely welcome. Noct was familiar with the stretch and the pain that came with being fucked dry, and he had grown to appreciate and even enjoy it over the last few years. In any case, he slowly began loosening up his hole, moving his fingers in and out, all while doing his best to keep his eyes on the various beasts eyeing him up.

He curled his fingers up, knowing exactly what he was looking for, and when he found the right spot, he let out a keen so needy, the sabertusk closest to him couldn’t control itself anymore as it stalked over to him, nosing at his fingers that were three knuckles deep in his ass already. Noctis chuckled. He got the hint, alright.

He pulled his fingers out, then propped himself up on his elbows as he spread his legs wide. As the sabertusk drew closer, Noct raised his legs and wrapped them around its back, looking for what its dick might look like.

It had a long and girthy cock, pink and engorged and rock hard, with hints of a knot at the base. Noct wiggled his ass in anticipation. The knot was why he was here in the first place, after all. He’d read about monster anatomy once on the internet, and after a few misclicks that ultimately changed the trajectory of his sexual interests altogether, he hadn’t been able to stop fantasizing about what it might be like to get fucked raw and knotted by a monster.

As the sabertusk rutted its dick up against his ass, Noct noticed its dick was wet.  _ Amazing _ , he thought,  _ they could lubricate themselves, too? _ He was in for a wild ride.

It slid its cock directly against Noct’s own, causing him to moan out loud. The surrounding animals had crowded closer, the darkness making it difficult to discern exactly how many were there - how many were going to fuck and use his ass today. It was  _ thrilling _ , not knowing how badly his hole was going to be wrecked tonight, and he was looking forward to being entirely ruined.

The sabertusk currently rutting against his dick finally got ahold of itself and managed to snag the rim of Noct’s ass on the pointed tip of its dick. Noct’s breath hitched in anticipation, and when the head slid inside with a slick noise, he let out a breath that turned into a moan as the sabertusk filled him up even more, because  _ gods, it felt so fucking good _ .

It pushed up into ass, which was already dripping with the sabertusk’s slick, all the way up to the top of the knot. Noct knew if he tried, he could take it right now, but he wanted to see where the animal wanted to go with this, so he just settled with rolling his hips, spurring the animal into action.

Starting slowly at first, the sabertusk begins to thrust into Noctis’ ass, adjusting itself so Noct’s legs have to be forced wider to take the whole dick. Noct moaned softly with each thrust, feeling the knot pressing up against his ass cheeks, slick and wet and ready to slip right in, but the sabertusk refused to push it in quite yet. Noctis whined, and another animal, one of the voreteeth, came over and licked his face. Noct scrunched his nose up, but was quickly swayed when the voretooth’s cock dangled in front of him. Subconsciously, he opened his mouth, and the voretooth quickly filled that hole with its thick, hot cock.

Noctis moaned aloud, the sabertusk now fucking his ass so hard he was skidding against the ground. He felt stretched, and full - so full, he didn’t think he’d ever be able to tolerate being empty again. The thrusts from each end propelled him into the other, rocking back and forth from the sheer force the two monsters thrusts.

Over his own moans, Noct could make out the growling of impatient voreteeth, and he chuckled to himself. Being desired like this wasn’t exactly what he’d expected, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

The sabertusk adjusted itself, and suddenly Noct was seeing stars. He cried out, the voretooth in his mouth taking the opportunity to shove its dick all the way down Noctis’ throat. Noct couldn’t find it in him to care - the sabertusk was fucking into his prostate with every frenzied thrust, and every single time Noctis felt all his joints grow weaker and weaker. His eyes rolled up as the knot slightly pushed into his ass.

The voretooth rumbled low in its chest, before thrusting into his mouth two, three more times and dumping its hot, sticky cum deep down Noct’s throat. He groaned, relishing the heat filling his mouth and throat, hips grinding harder into the sabertusks dick in the hopes that it might finally fuck its knot into thim.

After the voretooth left, another one took its place. This one had a considerably smaller dick, for which Noct was kinda grateful, because his jaw was a bit sore from the girth of the last one. He opened his mouth like a good boy and took the whole thing in one go, knot and all. He could feel the tip prodding at the back of his throat, and that excited him so much, his ass clenched.

This pushed the sabertusk to  _ finally fucking knotting him oh gods he’s finally gonna feel a knot _ . Noct’s breathing picked up as the knot slowly breached his hole. He cried out around the cock in his mouth and the knot filled his tight ass.

It was hot and thick and fucking perfect, he thought, and the sabertusk merely growled and fucked him harder, the knot pushing deeper into Noct’s ass, his tight and warm walls pulsating around it while it ruined him further. Every time the sabertusk pulled back, it stretched out the rim of Noctis’ hole, and then plunged deep into him again.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head - he could barely handle the pleasure and the borderline pain, the slick sounds as the sabertusk fucked him causing his cheeks to burn (even though he really shouldn’t be embarrassed by  _ that,  _ considering his ass is on display for a bunch of animals), the feeling of rough skin against his thighs that chafed him in the best possible way. It was nothing short of absolutely mind-blowingly amazing.

The sabertusk whined loudly, and the voretooth in Noct’s mouth seemed to respond in kind, because both of them suddenly began thrusting harder and faster in tandem, paws pinning Noctis down while they fucked into his open warm holes.

Noctis came first, spurts of his cum splashing between him and the beast, painting his stomach white. He was too preoccupied with the frenzied pace of the voretooth fucking his throat, however, to focus on his orgasm.

When the voretooth came, it pushed its dick as far as it could go, its knot plugging up Noct’s mouth while it dumped wave after wave of cum in Noctis’ throat. He moaned aloud, stuttered due to the sabertusk that was just finishing up in his ass. It gave a last few powerful, sloppy thrusts, before it roared and pushed itself deep, knot inflating just a little bit more to lock it in place while it emptied out load after load of sticky, hot cum.

It almost burned, that’s how hot it was for Noct. It slid around and whenever the sabertusk moved, it made a squelching noise that brought Noct’s dick back to hardness. He moaned around the cum in his mouth, as the dick still inside of him twitched, feeling satisfied at the sudden warm feeling filling up his guts. He wiggled his hips around a little bit more, grinding down on the knot and causing the sabertusk to growl and snap at him. He chuckled.  _ Fine, I’ll be patient _ .

Once the beast was milked dry and the knot had deflated just enough, the sabertusk slipped out of Noct’s asshole, leaving behind a sticky, dripping mess. Noct’s hole was basically free real estate at this point, and all of a sudden, the other animals immediately wanted a piece of it.

“Oh,  _ fuck! _ ” Cried Noctis when one voretooth managed to get to his ass first, mounting him and immediately thrusting in with little regard for Noctis. Fast and rough and painful, just how Noctis liked it. His toes curled and he couldn’t keep his voice down at all, not even if he tried. The voretooth was completely focused on its own pleasure and that alone.

A few more thrusts and it shoved itself all the way up into Noctis’ ass, knot inflating and locking him in place. He smiled as wet heat filled him yet again, the voretooth’s dick pulsating and squirting out cum every few seconds. Before it was even done, though, it tugged itself out and dripped the last bit of its cum over Noctis’ dick and abs, freeing up his hole for further usage.

Noctis, however, had slightly different plans in mind. He got up off his back and crawled over, legs numb, to a nearby sabertusk that was lying belly-up on the ground just off to his left. Straddling the beast, he reached down and felt for its cock, grabbing it and gently jerking it with his fist. Between his fingers, he could feel the beginnings of a knot forming, and he chuckled as he brought the pointed red tip of its dick, hot and sticky and ready to fuck him, up to his asshole that was leaking with the cum of the other animals.

He sank down and  _ moaned _ , the new angle providing an entirely new sensation. He could control how he moved on the sabertusk’s dick, and he slowly bounced up and down, occasionally grinding his hips whenever he bottomed out, clenching around the knot that was slowly getting bigger all the while.

A long tongue suddenly felt up the rim of his asshole, licking around the dick filling him up. He stuttered, the contact surprising yet not unwanted. A cool wet snout soon followed, and the long tongue suddenly forced its way up there. Noct stumbled, the sudden intrusion more than pleasurable, as he yelped and groaned and fell over onto his hands, the perfect position for one megaloclaw to finally saunter up and stuff its enormous cock into Noct’s mouth, putting its front paws on his head so as not to let him up.

Between the tongue and cock in his ass and the enormous dick in his mouth, Noct couldn’t control himself - he came again, splattering the sabertusk underneath of him with his come. He rolled his hips back and forth, trying to entice it to come in him, but it seemed to attract an entirely different attention; the animal behind him wriggled its tongue in him one last time, then crawled on top of Noctis and mounted him as well, sliding its sticky wet penis next to the one already inside him.

Noctis screamed around the cock in his mouth; if he hadn’t just come, he’d have done so again. The monster behind him - a voretooth, probably - set a brutal, punishing pace, its slick filling him and sliding out, along with the others’ cum and slick. It was panting onto his neck, hot and humid, and it didn’t seem fazed at how roughly the megaloclaw was fucking Noct’s throat. With every push in, his throat distended a considerable amount, leaking spit and cum and slick all around his mouth and onto the ground.

_ This is filthy, _ he thought to himself, and a rush of heat buzzed up his spine. He moaned a little louder, the sound of him and the wet sounds of soaked skin against skin the only things he could process in the moment.

After several minutes, the megaloclaw succumbed first; it stuttered and came down Noct’s throat, knot too large to fit in his mouth so it stayed outside while the cum poured down his throat and leaked out the sides. It pulled away when it was done, but Noct could see it wasn’t done just yet - its dick was still red and hard.

The voretooth behind him, however, was just about done - it suddenly knotted him, dick inflating at record speed while it dumped everything it had into his abused asshole. Noct was face-first in the grass, though, so all he could muster was a pathetic moan while he got his gut stuffed.

The sabertusk under him, also finishing around the same time, started to knot. Noct, noticing this, sank down on its cock, enveloping the knot alongside the one already in him. He grunted, sticky cum still filling his mouth, as he got a second load of monster cum filling him at the same time as the first.

Although the voretooth pulled out quickly enough, the sabertusk seemed to want to take its sweet time in cumming in him - not that Noct was complaining. More cum is always better. And better still, the megaloclaw came back to take the voretooth’s place.

It took some maneuvering, and some pushing, and some pain, but eventually, Noct managed to squeeze the entire thick cock into his ass. The squelch of cum leaking out of his ass got his dick to perk back up, even though he felt like it was about to fall off with the amount of abuse it’s endured.

The megaloclaw, however, wasted no time in getting down to business. It hunched over Noct’s back and immediately started drilling into Noctis with a power that surpassed even when it was in his mouth. It licked up and down his back, possibly as a sort of consolation, but Noct needed no consolation - this type of fuck was  _ exactly _ what he was looking for.

He’d never felt quite so full, stuffed with two huge monster cocks, cum deep in his gut and still leaking, probably will for the next week, jaw and legs and abs all incredibly  _ sore _ \- yes this was exactly what he wanted. What he  _ needed _ .

And then- and then- the second megaloclaw came up to him. The first one paused. Noctis waited with bated breath, as it sniffed the place where Noctis was conjoined with two beasts-

And chose to join and make it three.

Noctis wailed in pain and excitement as the third animal got up on his haunches and forced its way inside of him, pushing aside the other two with a pressure so strong, Noctis felt like he was gonna be split in two. He grinded down, clenching around the knotted dick that was still dumping hot cum into him, and the megaloclaws picked up the pace again.

They were alternating, so there was never a moment where Noctis felt like he was empty of megaloclaw cock; when one pulled out, the other fucked in. They did this so fast and so hard, Noct couldn’t even find the time to breathe or moan. He sank down, from his hands to his elbows, all the way down until he was face-first in the grass again, just a dirty used fucktoy with no will of his own, getting shared between three cocks at the same time.

The first megaloclaw came, and its knot was fucking enormous. Noct wasn’t sure if he’d be able to take this  _ and _ the second megaloclaw’s knot at the same time, but he was not if not a trooper, so he grinded down to the best of his ability, as weak as he was.

The megaloclaw stuttered, then stilled, suddenly flooding Noct with sticky, thick cum, thick enough to not move out even without the not. Noct giggled deliriously - he knew that every time he looked in his underwear for a solid week, he’d see traces of this come out of him, even if he cleaned extra well.

The second megaloclaw, possibly spurred on by the first, came next, and the flash of pain was actually strong enough to be felt above the haze of drowsy pleasure, though it was merely that: a flash. It also started depositing the same kind of cum, consistency and all.

Noct giggled. Three knots, fucking him, cumming in him. This was way hotter than what he’d imagined. The cum completely filled every bit of his insides, stretching his stomach just a little bit with the sheer amount that was forced into him.

When the megaloclaws finally deflated, they pulled out with a loud wet noise that managed to make Noctis blush, even after all this had happened. True to his prediction, most of the cum wasn’t willing to move, only very slowly trickling out and down his thigh.

The sabertusk under him whined, finally out of cum and deflating rapidly. Noctis rolled off, and the sabertusk got up, pulled out, licked Noctis’ face once or twice, and then stalked off, leaving him alone.

Panting like he’d just ran a marathon, Noctis sat up. A sudden rush of cum flowed out of him. He laughed to himself, fingering his asshole and playing with the varying consistencies that came out.

He looked out into the sky. It was already nightfall, and he’d told his friends he’d be staying at the haven closer to his hunting grounds anyways - might as well stick around and see what else nature was willing to provide.

**Author's Note:**

> bro i was horny i have no other explanation


End file.
